Tainting the Pure One
by DmonXtrmN8r
Summary: Ryou is sick of everyone thinking that he is this little innocent person, so he decides that he will show everyone just how innocent he is, his only clue that he gives is “do you think I could do this to myself?” And in the end, he will taint the pure one
1. Intro

**hello everyone, well as you can see i am starting a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fiction, and this is my first attempt at one so bare with me. I was planning on making this a one shot but I desided against it. and this is also my first attempt at a dark and sad story. well please be nice and leave a review on how i'm doing so far ok?  
Disclamier: I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Chapter 1: secrets uncovered  
!()()()()()()()()()()()(**

I am really getting tired of everyone thinking that I'm this little innocent person. And they keep treating me like i'm so...pure. I mean yea I know that I'm a Hikari, but still...I'm no Yugi. And I'm NOT innocent.

So I've come to the conclusion that I will show them that I'm not innocent, I'll show them all..

Even Kura, my Yami, thinks I'm pure and innocent. I mean he's my BLOODY Yami! He's my other half, you think he would know what was going on in my life.. But he doesnt, no one does..

Every day I go to the same school, with the same people, and do the same thing.

But I don't have that big of a problem with it, I'm with my friends after all. Kura doesnt go to school with us, neither does Yami. But sometimes its a disadvantage, like sometimes Joey or Tristen will say something perverted or something and Tea turns towards me and Yugi and starts to explain it!

I find this insulting.

I mean come on! I know what some stuff it, more than they think, and definatly more than Yugi, I don't even think he knows what kissing is.

Just like one time, I accidentally stumbled across Tristen and Joey talking about self-mutilation. when they saw me they looked surprised, then they looked at each other then back at me, then Tristen had the nerve of saying,

"Oh don't worry about it Ryou, you wouldn't understand.."

and then they walked out of the room!

Well guess what guys, I know what it is...I'll show you.. I'll show you all..

****

(enters into regular POV)

Ryou Bakura sat against the wall in his bedroom, the door was shut and the curtains were closed. His Yami had gone with the others to go eat ice cream. But he didn't feel like going so he told them he had a headache, they left, promising they would bring back some ice cream for him.

He glanced down at his bare arms, scars littered them. he often wore long sleeve shirts so that he wouldn't have attention drawn to them.

But his arms were now covered with fresh wounds, the knife he had used was laying a little ways away with his blood still on it.

Then for no reason at all, he started to giggle.

'why am I laughing?' he asked himself

because they think your so damn innocent..

this thought came not from Ryou, but from another, he didn't know who it was, but he liked what it was saying. It had been whispering these kinda thoughts to Ryou for some time now.

"Yes.." he replied to the voice out loud.

and your going to show them just how innocent you really are..

Before Ryou could reply to the voice this time, the door opened and all of Ryou's friends walked in the room, their chatter stopped when their eyes fell on Ryou, slumped against the wall, giggleing and bleeding.

"RYOU!"

and with in a moment everyone was gathered around Ryou, Bakura was the first one to ask "who did this to you? I'll ripe them apart for hurting MY Hikari!"

All Ryou did was look up at them, but not really seeing them, and said,

"Do you think I could do this to myself?"

Everyone exchanged a glance at each other, none of them thinking that Ryou could do this to himself.

There was a small puddle of blood forming around Ryou, and he was paling, he didn't realize how deep he had cut himself this time.

Bakura paled and pushed everyone out of the way and picked up his aibou.

"we're taking him to the hospital, he's losing too much blood."

the others nodded and walked out of the house, they took Tea's car.

Bakura refused to let Ryou down, he held him the whole way, Ryou's head rested on his dark's shoulder, brushing aside Ryou's bangs so Bakura could get a good look at him, and the yami asked him again.

"who did this to you? Tell me Ryou so I can make them wish they were never born."

Ryou just looked up at him, and repeated the same thing.

"Do you think I could do this to myself?"

Bakura shook his head no, and smiled slightly and said "no you couldn't, but don't worry aibou, I WILL find the person who did this to you."

Then Joey spoke up "I bet it was that Marik creep! that slimy scumbag has done this before, I betcha he'd do it again!"

"Did Marik do this to you Ryou?" Tristen asked, turning around in his seat to get a better look at Ryou. Ryou was paler than he had been when he left the house.

On the way out they had grabbed some towels to try and stop the bleeding, but the once white fabric was now crimson.

Ryou was having a hard time keeping focus on his dark's face, everything was blurring, and suddenly he felt cold, he felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him. He started to shiver uncontrollable. He couldn't stop his shivering if he tried.

He whispered " do you think I could do this to myself?" one last time before darkness took over and he fell unconscious.

"Can't this piece of shit go any faster!" Yelled Bakura.

"I'm trying Bakura! but there was traffic, we're here now." said Tea from the front seat, as soon as the car turned off Bakura leaped out and started running inside, with Ryou safely pressed into his chest.

As soon as the nurse saw Bakura and Ryou, whom she thought were twins, she picked up the phone and called a doctor to come to the front desk.

when Yugi, Yami, Tristen, Joey, and Tea finally came inside Bakura was yelling at the nurse for being so slow to get a doctor there.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Joey and Tristen let out a small chuckle and Bakura's behavior.

The doctor reached the group a few moments later, at one glace at the boy in his 'twins' arms he called for a stretcher for Ryou.

With great difficulty they were finally able to get Bakura to let go of his Hikari, and the doctor and nurses rolled him away.  
!()()()()()()()()()()()()

**well, how did I do? well I hope you guys liked it, the rest should be up soon, but first i have to finish a few papers so byebue!**

**TBC**


	2. The Hospital Visit

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

well thank you to all who read my story even if you didnt leave a review, anyways i was re reading throu this and i noticed that it sorta looks like it could be yaoi, but its not...depending on which way you look at it, but thats you choice.  
anyways heres the chapter

Chapter 2: The Hospital Visit

* * *

Bakura was pacing impatiently in the waiting room where they were all waiting to hear news on their friend.

"Tomb robber, sit down. Your pacing will get you no where, Ryou is in good hands." Yami said, everyone was getting nerves about what was taking the doctor so long to help them, and Bakura's pacing wasnt helping in the least.

"Shut up Pharaoh." was the only thing he muttered, but he didn't stop his pacing.

The door opened and the doctor that had taken Ryou, walked into the room.

"Hello my name is Doctor Kaze, I would like to ask you some questions about your friend."

before anyone could answer Bakura beat them to it.

"we ain't answering anything till you take us to Ryou, NOW!"

The doctor, thou hesitant at first, agreed.

He led them down the hall lined with doors. They reached the end of the hall to the last door.

When they walked in the room, most of them gasped at the sight of Ryou.

He had a IV in his arm, a breathing mask over his mouth and nose to help him breath, bandages littered his arms. There was a heart monitor also connected to him, the continues beeping got on Bakura's nerves.

Bakura and Yami had little idea of what all the stuff meant.

" can you shut that beeping noise up, it's very annoying." said Bakura

"I agree" said Yami

"wow we actually agree on something" muttered Bakura, earning him a glare from Yami who clearly heard him.

"that beeping sound tells us that Ryou is still alive, it wouldn't be wise to turn it off." said Doctor Kaze.

"What about that weird mask that he's wearing." Asked Bakura, walking over to his aibou, he reached out to grab it and ripe it off his Hikari's face, but an arm reached out to stop him. He turned to see who was touching him.

He looked right into the face of Joey, who looked more serious than he normally did.

"Dat thing there is helping Ryou breath, if ya take it off, he might die"

Bakura withdrew his hand quickly.

"now about your friend Ryou." said Doctor Kaze.

"will he be alright?" asked Yugi, his eyes full of worry.

Kaze smiled "yes, he will be fine, he just needs rest."

"if he's so fine then why does he have a breathing mask on him?" asked Tristen.

"well several times while we were treating him he stopped breathing. He is to weak right now to breathe on his own, we will remove the mask when he wakes up. now you are his guardian are you not?"  
"me?" asked Bakura.

"yes, you look so much like him, you could be his brother."

"um..."

truth was that Bakura really wasnt his guardian, well if you count being a yami then yea he was a guardian.

He was about to say no when Yami spoke up

"Yes he is his guardian, now can you please tell us how this happened to him?"

Bakura glared at Yami.

"well from what we have observed either two possible things occurred, one he was attacked or two, he did this to himself.

everyone looked at the doctor in shock.

"No..."

The doctor looked at Yugi, "are you sure?"

Yugi nodded, "Ryou wouldn't do that to himself...he just couldn't..."

Yugi chocked back the sob that threatened to engulf him. He had known the Hikari for many years, and he knew that he wouldn't do that to himself.

Yami walked over and wrapped a arm around his lights shoulder, comforting him.

* * *

Rebecca Hall: thankies! your my first review for this story! i'm happy you like it! and i will e-mail you after i post this chapter!

TBC


	3. Awakening, and A unexpected visitor

**Discalmier: i do not own Yugioh, or the quotes that appear in this chapter.  
hey everyone! hows it going with all of you? well i'm outta school now so i should be able to write more. and i have decided to start and finish each chapter with a quote that sorta kinda goes along with the chapter, anyways on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 3:Awaking in the hospital, and a unexpected visitor**_

* * *

_

He hasn't the slightest clue

On how much he really means to me

* * *

"I'm just telling you what might have happened to your friend, I don't mean to offend anyone." Said Doctor Kaze.

"Well why don't you keep your damn comments to yourself." said Bakura while crossing his arms and took a seat in the chair next to his lights bed.

"your worried about him aren't you?" asked Yugi quietly.

Bakura snorted "me worried, that's so stupid why would you think that?"

Yugi didn't reply but he could see the worry in Bakura's eyes.

Bakura kept glancing over at Ryou when he thought no one was looking. It was a nice change to see this yami showing concern about his light, even if he thought no one could see.

Yugi smiled at this.

"what the hell are you smiling about?" snapped Bakura.

Yugi just shook his head, the smile never leaving his face.

Just then a small groan was heard.

Bakura's head snapped around, it was a shock that I didn't break, to look at his Hikari.

/Ryou.../

Ryou groaned again, trying to talk but finding himself unable to, he couldn't even breathe. His eyes snapped open, he looked around the room as if to find himself. he didn't seem able to see anyone. he began to panic, the heart monitor that was attacked to him started to speed up.

"RYOU!" Yugi started yelling, hoping to get the other Hikari's attention to help him calm down, but it seemed to make it worse, Ryou could hear them, but couldn't see them. He began to panic even more, his heart beet went up to an alarming rate.

Suddenly doctors and nurses ran into the room, trying to get everyone to leave the room, but Bakura refused to move at all.

"let me go damn it! Don't make me send you all to the shadow realm!"

Ryou seemed to be trying to get to Bakura's voice, he was thrashing around in his bed, kicking several doctors and nurses in the progress.

/BAKURA/

hearing Ryou call his name so desperately made Bakura fight harder, and then he broke free, he rushed over to Ryou's side.

/Ryou, i'm here, everything will be ok, just stop kicking! you just kicked me/

instantly Ryou seemed to calm down a little, his mad kicking had stopped, he struggled to sit up, but all the wires prevented him from doing so, his hand reached out, as if to find someone.

/ Bakura...I'm scared, I can't see you...I cant find you/

"He can't see."

The doctors paused for a moment to look at Bakura, who was sitting at Ryou's side, even though many doctors were trying to get him to move, he just wouldn't budge.

/ just calm down/

/Kura...where are you/

Bakura let out a sigh, he reached out and grabbed Ryou's wondering hand.

/I'm right here/

Ryou held onto Bakura's hand as if it was his lifeline. his heart rate was going back to normal, and he wasnt moving around in his bed anymore.

/Kura...don't leave../ and after Ryou said that, he fell asleep once more.

"Tristen move you big fat head will ya!" Joey yelled pushing Tristen out of the way to look in the window to Ryou's room to see what was going on, but the window was to small for them all to look thru so they were fighting over it. Yugi was pressed up against the door, and he was standing on his tiptoes but he couldn't see.

Yami looked down at his light. "Yugi it's useless, you're just to short."

Yugi glanced over his shoulder "thanks Yami, you're the support i need."

"YES!" shouted Joey, finally getting control of the window. " and whadya know, it looks like Ryou and Bakura are holding hands!"

Yami knocked Joey out of the way. "well who would have guessed the tomb robber had grown so soft?"

"Here Yugi, you can see this way." Yami said while lifting Yugi up ("Yami! put me down!) and placed him on top of Joey's back (he was spiraled out on the floor right by the door so he could see into the window.)

"now that's cold ya know Yami."

Yami just smirked, while Yugi looked thru the window.

"Well, it looks like Wheeler finally has a purpose, to be a step stool."

the all turned and looked at whole had arrived.

"Seto Kaiba!" said Yami in surprise.

" no, the other rich guy you know." Seto rolled his eyes.

" stupid rich boy!" yelled Joey as he got up off the floor (Yugi stepped off of him when Seto arrived)

"I outta teach ya a few lesson about calling me a step stool!" Joey said while walking up to Kaiba, who just smirked.

" Don't waste my breath dog boy, I'm here to check on your little friend."

" Yeah! I wanna know how Ryou's doing to!" said Mokuba said stepping out behind his brother.

"Hey Mokuba!" yelled Yugi walking over to the teens.

"Hey Yugi!"

"So how's the geek doing?" asked Kaiba, who was trying to mask the concern in his voice. You see over the past few weeks he and the others have started to get along, he always fought with Joey, but that was just routine.

"he woke up a few minuets ago, but he started to freak because he couldn't see anyone-" Yugi was interrupted my Kaiba.

"that happens sometimes when the patient loses to much blood, but its rare, continue."

" but he just calmed down, thanks to Bakura. see" Yugi said pointing to the window that showed into Ryou's room.

Kaiba walked up to the window and looked in to see Bakura moving Ryou's hair out of his eyes with his free hand, his other was held by Ryou.

a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, "this is highly amusing."

Kaiba turned away from the door, and asked the group "what did the doctor say happen to him?"

" The doctor said that either two things happened, either he was attacked or-" Joey was interrupted by Yami.

"Or Self-mutilation"

Seto's head snapped around, his eyes hardened slightly "what?"

"that's what the doctor said, but we don't think so, Ryou wouldn't do that. "

" why do you think that?"

"because he's to...innocent"

"never underestimate someone."

"you think he did!"

"I'm not ruling anything out at this point."

* * *

_IF you wait for me then I'll come for you. _

Although I've traveled far, I always hold a place for you in my heart.

If you think of me, If you miss me once in a while, then I'll return to you,

I'll return and fill that place in your heart.

* * *

Wow! who would have guessed that Kaiba would be the first to figure out Ryou's problem, to tell ya the truth, I didn't even think about him being in this story, but oh well! and what about Kura...awww, he's turning soft on us!

donthaveaname: thanks for the review! . I'm glad you like it!

SugarHigh01: thanks Rebecca, and of course he wouldnt do that, what are you thinking! O.o

Rebecca Hall: your welcome! i'm glad you like it! man i feel loved!

BeyondContemplation6: lol, dont worry I think a lot of people think that someone they know is all innocent and stuff, even some people at my school think i'm innocent and stuff, it bothers me sometimes. and i'm glad you like it

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: i hate it when people do that to, thats kinda why i wrote this fanfiction, well i got inspired after i wrote a poem, which will appear later in this story, and Kura...well hes just a idiot, he could tap into Ryou's emotions but he would have to go to Ryou's soul room, Ryou's been practicing hiding things from Bakura. and thank you for the review!

TBC


	4. Breaking in the truth

**Disclamier: I do not own YGO.  
sorry everyone! I did not mean to take this long to update, but I have been out of town. I'm gonna try to update more often, but i'm helping my church all this week so i wont have time for a little bit, buti will update again as soon as I can.**

_Chapter 4: Breaking in the truth

* * *

_

One thing, I don't know why it doesnt even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind as I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard.

Despite the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far

Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore

not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me in the end

you kept everything inside and even though i tried it all feel apart

what it meant to me will eventually be a memory.

"In the End" by Linkin Park

* * *

recap:

Kaiba turned away from the door, and asked the group "what did the doctor say happen to him?"

" The doctor said that either two things happened, either he was attacked or-" Joey was interrupted by Yami.

"Or Self-mutilation"

Seto's head snapped around, his eyes hardened slightly "what?"

"that's what the doctor said, but we don't think so, Ryou wouldn't do that. "

" why do you think that?"

"because he's to...innocent"

"never underestimate someone."

"you think he did!"

"I'm not ruling anything out at this point."

* * *

" well well, who would have thought that Bakura would turn into a _softie."_

Bakura's head snapped up, he had been trying to get some sleep, but everyone seemed to be against him.

"what do you want priest?" snapped Bakura.

Kaiba just smirked "is that any way to talk to your friend?"

Bakura snorted "who said you were my friend? you are my aibou's friend, not mine."

Kaiba's eyes softened as they saw the form of Ryou. Then he got a real good look at Bakura.

"you look like shit Bakura."

Bakura rolled his eyes "you don't look so hot yourself."

"well big brother hasn't been sleeping too much lately, he's been working all night for I think Kaiba corp. stuff." said Mokuba as everyone else pilled into the room around Seto.

"and also I've been working on a payment plan for you."

"what?"

Seto sighed "I know that you have no way of paying the hospital bills"

Bakura growled "I don't need your charity"

"It's not charity, if it makes you feel any better, I can make you work to pay it off."

Bakura looked at Ryou, the boy was still sleeping, even in his sleep he had a good grip on his hand. He knew that Ryou wouldn't be able to afford the bill, and his father was never around, yes he would pay for the house Ryou and him stayed at, but other than that, they had no contact with him. He would pay the bill, to show his aibou that he could do something for him.

"I'll work for you Kaiba, I'll pay you back."

Seto nodded "I understand, so how's he doing?"

"there's no change, but when I try to see what's in his mind or soul room, I hit a barrier keeping me out."

"Maybe it's his subconscious that's keeping you out." said Yugi, hoping to be supportive.

Bakura shrugged

(Ryou's POV)--

I heard voices all around, I couldn't make them out. My whole body ached, and I couldn't really move, I think I still had Kura's hand, but I cant tell any more.

well since I cant move, might as well see what their talking about.

"So you don't think he could have done this to himself either Baku?" I think it was Seto who said that, also because he's the only one who calls Kura Baku.

Wait, what's Seto doing here?"

"No, I don't, and I told you to stop calling me that." answered the gruff voice of Kura.

"ah, Baku Baku Baku, Its so sad how you think he's so Innocent."

I strained to hear what they were saying, could it be that Seto figured it out?

"Shut up, and what are you saying? Do you think he could do this?"

There seemed to be a silence that went thru the room, which sucked cause I really wanted to know what Seto thought.

" I think that anyone could do this to themselves, if pushed to a certain limit. Everyone has their limits of how much they can take Bakura. And when that's crossed, you can no longer underestimate them. So yes, I think that he could have done this to himself."

If my eyes were open, they would have widen in shock. Seto Kaiba is the first one to think that I'm not that innocent.

"you have no idea what your talking about priest, so shut the hell up."

I think maybe its time for me to 'wake up' so Kura doesnt kill Seto.

* * *

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
Underneath this smile  
_

_

* * *

_

**Ok so next chapter Ryou's gonna 'wake up' will he be able to see or not? does he even remember not being able to see? will Bakura kill Seto for thinking the truth about his Hikari? find out soon!**

**Rose Kitsune.EXE: **thank you! I'm so glad that so many people like this story!

**Black Magician Girl3: **I know what you mean, it always is the person you would never think of doing that kinda stuff. and I am trying to make it longer, except this isnt spost to be that long of a story, so I'm trying to draw it out, and also the fact that I dont get that much time to write on the computer cause my mom's always kicking me off.

**sakurasango: **thanks, I'm glad you like it, and Kaiba is gonna be figuring a lot out, and everyones gonna be like "that wont happen" and then it does or something like that.

**Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: **yep, he;s going to get more soft most likely in later chapters. and by the way, I kinda used the name you used for Bakura, sorry. yea its not to great about the whole blind thing, but he'll be alright, for now at least. and yea Kaiba is to smart for his own good sometimes, but it might help Ryou is people would listen to him once and a while, as long as he;s not talking about Kaiba corp. yea the poem is going to be the last thing posted on this story I think, and its kinda sad that I'm already working on a sequal for this story.

**Kurai Phoenix:** lol thanks, it is kinda sad that everyone thinks he's so innocent huh? he's getting tired of itlooks like. um...i dont think he's going to do that, and i'm sorry I made you wait so long, and again thank you.

TBC


	5. getting some facts

**Disclaimer: i do not own  
sorry everyone but i'm ina bit of a rush so i cant thank everyone who has reviewed me, you ppl know who you are so thank you! well here is the next chapter, sorry but its kinda short, hopefully the next one will be longer.**

**Chapter 5: geting some facts.**

_

* * *

_

The walls we build around our hearts to keep out the sadness

Also keep out the happiness

* * *

Recap:

"ah, Baku Baku Baku, Its so sad how you think he's so Innocent."

I strained to hear what they were saying, could it be that Seto figured it out?

"Shut up, and what are you saying? Do you think he could do this?"

There seemed to be a silence that went thru the room, which sucked cause I really wanted to know what Seto thought.

" I think that anyone could do this to themselves, if pushed to a certain limit. Everyone has their limits of how much they can take Bakura. And when that's crossed, you can no longer underestimate them. So yes, I think that he could have done this to himself."

If my eyes were open, they would have widen in shock. Seto Kaiba is the first one to think that I'm not that innocent.

"you have no idea what your talking about priest, so shut the hell up."

I think maybe its time for me to 'wake up' so Kura doesnt kill Seto.

* * *

Ryou groaned as he began to 'awaken'. The argument that had been taking place was forgotten for a moment as everyone turned their attention to Ryou.

"Ryou, are you ok?" Asked Yugi, walking up and standing on the other side of Ryou's bed.

"I'm.. Fine, just a little.. sore..." he still had his eyes closed

"aibou, can you see anything?" Bakura asked, now trying to get his hand out of Ryou's grip.

"not... sure"

/Ryou, look at me/

Ryou forced his eyes to open, at first everything was black, but after he blinked a few times, color began to spread its way through the darkness.

/can you see me/

/sorta/

Ryou blinked some more, and then he could see everyone in the room.  
he saw Joey and Tristen fighting over some food at the foot of his bed, Yugi and Yami were standing on the left side of the bed, and Bakura and Kaiba were on the right side. Ryou pretended like he didn't know Kaiba was there.

"Set- I mean Kaiba! what are you doing here?"

Seto smiled slightly. it was good to see that Ryou was ok.

"its ok Ryou, you can call me Seto. and Yugi called and said you were attacked or something and to come to the hospital. I'm not quite sure what the message said, halfway through it, Mokuba started screaming about how we needed to get to the hospital fast."

Seto gave a side-glance at Mokuba, who had been behind Seto.

"sorry big brother."

"It's ok kid."

"Ryou" he turned his attention back to Bakura.

"who did this to you?" growled Bakura.

"I-" Ryou stopped for a minuet and started into Bakura's eyes.

"I...I don't know...I don't...remember."

"Thats ok, Ryou. The good news is your feeling better." said Yugi.

Ryou forced a smile "yeah, that's right Yugi."

Ryou felt horrible for having to lie to his darks face. He looked into the face of everyone in the room, Yugi and Yami were now talking quietly to one another about who knows what. Joey and Tristen were still fighting over the hospital food, why they liked it so much, Ryou didn't know. He noticed though that Tea was not present in the room.

"where's Tea?" he asked softly. The doctors had let him take off the oxygen mask.

"she had to go to work, but she said she would try to come back as soon as she could." said Yugi.

"Thats nice of her." to be honest Ryou really didn't like Tea, she was to perky and always talking about friendship. He know understood why his Yami hated her so much, she was just so freaking annoying.

Ryou looked down at his arms, bandages covered all of his arms, the voice in Ryou's head started to giggle at the site. Ryou frowned.

Bakura followed his Hikari's gaze.

"The doctor said you might have scars from the attack."

Ryou really didn't care if there was going to be scars or not but he forced a smile.

"well we can only home the scars will go away."

* * *

Can you see through my beautiful illusion? Can you tell which laugh of mine is real or fake? Or are you just like the others, who assume that what their eyes see is the truth? I doubt it. I am an illusionist... just try to guess who i really am... -Ninqe

* * *

**everyone review! i promise its not to hard.  
TBC**


	6. The Truth's out part 1

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait for the Chapter, but I have been grounded (well I am still and im not spost to be on but shhh) The next chapters wont be that long due to the fact that we are coming towards the end. but there is a hight possiblity that there will be a sequel.  
Ok I think everyone remembers what happened last time. well we are now at Ryou's house. Its been 3 weeks since he's been released. have fun and dont forget to review!**

**Chapter 6: The Truth's out (part 1)**

* * *

_Because of you I try my hardest just to flunk at everything  
__Because of you I dont know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you Im ashamed of my life cause its empty  
Because of you, I am afraid._

* * *

Ryou sat at home watching TV. It had been 3 weeks since the 'accident', he knew it wasnt a accident but everyone called it that. His yami was sleeping in his bedroom, having a hangover from the night before, due to his insane partying.

Kura had yet to think that it was Ryou who hurt himself. This didn't make the voice in his head happy at all. Ryou was trying to fight the voice, but every time he shut it out, it got louder.

He didn't like the voice. He didn't like seeing his friends worried about him.

Seto had stopped by a lot. Bakura had told him about him working for Kaiba to pay the hospital bills. He had almost cried when he heard that.

(Ryou's POV)

I think Seto has figured it out. He keeps trying to talk to me privately. He asks all these questions about how 'Marik' got in and what he did. I cant play along forever.

no that's the thing.. you want them to know it was you..

No I don't. I wish you would leave me alone. I never asked you to come.

see Ryou that's where your wrong. you called me here.

what?

yes. you thought in your mind that you would be taken seriously and to not be so innocent.

I remember thinking that...

of course you do. you wanted me to come.

NO! I want you to leave me alone! STOP IT!

(**regular POV)**

Ryou was sitting on the couch holding his head now. he was trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape. He was so caught up in what was going on in his head that he never heard the door open and close.

He didn't snap out of it till Seto was right in front of him.

"S-Seto?"  
"hey kid. got a headache?" Kaiba asked, his voice showed his concern.  
"sorta" Ryou lied.  
"I'll get you some medicine." he got up and went to the kitchen.

Ryou followed.

"So where's Baku?"  
"hangover."  
"that's all you had to say. I'll go wake him up in a while."

Ryou smiled at the thought of Seto attempting to wake up Bakura after a hangover. He could tell that wasnt gonna be easy.

"So how have you been Ryou?"

Ryou swallowed the pills and sipped on the tea Kaiba made.

"I'm doing ok I guess."

Kaiba leaned forward.

"haven't cut yourself in a while?"  
Ryou chocked on his drink.

"I know that no one else thinks that you could have done this Ryou, but I know better."

Ryou tried to get away by saying he had to go the restroom, but Seto grabbed his arm. Ryou hissed as his shirt came into contact with his old wounds, opening another one.

"The doctor lied to everyone Ryou."

Ryou stopped struggling.

" There is no way that someone could have made those wounds on your arms. They were clearly self inflicted. The doctor didn't tell the others cause he didn't think they could handle it. Especially Baku."

Ryou muttered something Seto couldn't hear.  
"say that again."

Ryou turned around, his bangs covering his eyes.

"why do you want to know so bad?"

Seto's eyes softened as he gazed down at Ryou.  
"Because I have been where you are standing before."

"what?" his bangs still covered his eyes.

Seto reached down and lifted Ryou's face up so he could see him.  
Ryou was close to crying. his eyes were moist and he was using all his will power to not let the tears flow.

"When I was younger, I would stand in front of my step dad and he would yell at me. The only defense I had back then was to harm myself. Making me feel like I was in control."

"what?"

Seto smiled slightly "I use to cut myself. Not as bad as you I will say."  
Ryou didn't say anything. He just stared up at Seto in shock.

"Hard to believe huh? It may make you feel better now but later on you will look back at the scars and wonder why you ever thought of doing this."

"y-you still h-have the sc-scars?"

"they never go away Ryou."

Ryou turned around suddenly and hugged Seto hard. since Seto was so tall Ryou came up to just about his chest.

Seto was shocked at the sudden contact, he almost fell over. He could feel Ryou shacking and the fact that his shirt was slowly becoming wet.

The only think Kaiba could do to comfort the boy was hug him back.

"I-I do-don't want th-this any m-more." Ryou managed to say through the tears.  
"B-but h-h-he wont le-let m-me st-stop"

"who wont let you stop?"

"h-he wont le-leave me a-lone. wh-when ever ever-yone leaves h-he mak-makes me d-do it."

"then I will make sure that you are never alone Ryou. Thats a promise."

* * *

_now all thats left of me, is what I pretend to be_

_so together but so broke up in side._

* * *

**so how was it? Seto has indeed figured it out, and also revealed a shock of his own. do you think that Seto can protect Ryou from himself? he really shouldnt have made that promise till he knew who was making him do it. heck for all you know he thinks Bakura is making Ryou do it.**

**sakurasango: Yea it is to bad that Ryou had to lie to Bakura. he really doesnt want to. Im sorry i made you wait so long too find out what happens. ;;**

**Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: YAY for Ryou! i also am happy that his site is back, but then again i made it come back. I couldnt leave him blind. and im happy someone likes the quotes. I almost forgot to do them for this chaper. hehe well I hoped you like this chapter!**

**SugarHigh01: lol, im working on it. lol**

**Thunderstrorm101: Lol dont worry everyone will be horrified when they finally get what has been going on for a while. im glad you like it!**

**ok everyone, now you should all be nice and leave a review on your way out. getting them makes me feel more in the mood to write. **

**TBC.**


End file.
